


Tradition In Baby

by Elfpinkromance



Series: Tradition [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Jensen shows Felicia his tradition.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Felicia Day
Series: Tradition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941289
Kudos: 1





	Tradition In Baby

Felicia was walking to the back. She found a note in Ruth's trailer addressed to her. It wasn't signed, but the note insisted that Felicia meet a crew member for extra reading. Okay. But why the back? There was nothing there but the Impalas. Probably she had a scene in the car, and she had to practice her blocking. She shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't due in makeup for another hour. 

There was no one around. She was confused, she was going to turn around till she saw Jensen standing beside one. Oh! So it was Jensen. 

"Hey J! What's up?'' Felicia says walking up to him. Mmm. Even after all the times she knew him, she always was struck on how pretty he is. 

"Yeah, sorry to be cryptic. But I need to do something and I need your help. Want to step in my office?" He says opening the door.

Felicia smiles. The Impala? With Jensen? Hell yeah? She liked Jensen, but Baby? She loved that car.

She goes inside.

"Why thank you." 

Thirty minutes later, her hair was all disheveled and her clothes askew. What started off as a conversation, turned into a hot and makeout session. Jensen's lips. Mmmhh. Felicia's face flushed at the thought. Her shirt was inside out, but she didn't notice. She pretended not to notice the giggles and knowing looks. 

Those lips. Forever a memory.


End file.
